Primeval: Revenge is Best Served Cold
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: Four years ago Niamh's parents were murdered. Now the time has come for her to extract her revenge when a blast from her past returns to London looking to finish what he started. Will Niamh extract her revenge? Or will she die trying?


**A/N:** _Involves the ARC cast and my OC Niamh Mason. But does not include the anomalies, they are only briefly mentioned._

**A/N:** _If you don't like this story, then please do not read it. I will not be put down my flamers reviews, you are only adding to my review count. This will make me super happy._

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> _Revenge is Best Served Cold._

**Summary:** _Four years ago Niamh's parents were murdered. Now the time has come for her to extract her revenge when a blast from her past returns to London looking to finish what he started. Will Niamh extract her revenge? Or will she die trying?_

* * *

><p>Slowing her steady jog to a walk, Niamh removed her headphones and frowned at the package that was propped up against the front door of the flat. It hadn't been there when she had left that morning, and she hadn't seen anyone approach the flat as she took off on her usual running trail.<p>

"Matt," Niamh called, as she closed the front door of the flat. She was still staring at the package in her hands; it was a long box wrapped in a light purple paper, with a deep pink ribbon tied in a neat bow around the middle, and her name was scrawled across the card on the front.

When Matt didn't answer, the young Commander looked up for the first time, and glanced around the room. Nothing seemed out of place but that didn't ease the feeling that had started to rage in the pit of her stomach. Placing the package on the island in the middle of the room, Niamh reached for the hand gun on the shelf underneath the counter top, and slowly made her way towards the back of the flat where the Bedrooms were situated, fishing her phone from her jogging shorts in the process.

Dialing her best friend's number, Niamh listened to the dialing tone before Matt's voice finally echoed down the line. _"Anderson,"_

"Where are you?" Niamh asked, without hesitation

_"The ARC."_

Niamh sighed in relief "When you left you didn't happen to notice anything out of the ordinary, did you?"

_"No. Why?"_

"There was a package left outside when I got back," Niamh answered "It had my name on it."

There was a pause on the other end, before Matt responded "_Have you opened it yet?"_

"No. I'm a little afraid too."

Niamh reached the door leading into her bedroom, it was ajar slightly and she could have sworn she had closed it before she left "Have you been in my room?" she asked.

_"No. Why would I have any desire to go in there?"_

"Just curious." Niamh replied, pushing open the bedroom door with her foot. She shuffled inside quietly; her room looked exactly as she had left it. Even Auva was curled up asleep on her bed. "Okay, I'll be in soon. Got to go. Bye."

And before Matt could reply, Niamh hung up the phone.

Auva raised his fury head from his paws and barked at the sight of her. Niamh smiled and scratched him behind the ears, before grabbing a fresh set of clothes from the wardrobe and disappeared into the shower.

Ten minutes later, Niamh was refreshed, dressed and ready for work. But still creeped out from her earlier experience, she refused to leave Auva home alone.

"Auva!" Niamh called, as she tied her hair back out of her face, and picked up the package from the island. The small brown and black pup padded towards her across the wooden floor of the flat, and followed her towards the front door. Reaching for her keys which she had hung on the hook, the commander paused as she noticed they were missing. "What the -?" she murmured, knowing full well that she had hung them there when she had returned from her morning jog.

With a sigh, and not having any real time to search for the missing items, Niamh snagged Auva's leash from the table near the door and clipped it to his collar. _Looks like we're walking_, she thought leaving the flat.

**xXxNiamhxXx**

"Excuse me," someone shouted, as they skirted around Niamh and disappeared off towards the bus stop.

Another young male stumbled past next shouting at someone over his shoulder "Can't stop. Late for class."

Niamh paused as the people continued to rush around her; it was hard to believe that it was morning rush hour on the streets of London because it was only 10:00am. Cars honked loudly as they rumbled past on the roads, as work men held up most of the traffic as they continued to dig at random places in the road and sidewalk.

As far as the female Commander could see there was no need for any roadwork's, the building companies must have been so bored during the day that they had decided that they were going to completely remake the city, just for something entertaining to do.

Finally reaching the square, Niamh weaved her way through other citizens, as Auva sniffed the ground in front of him leading her towards the fountain the centre. Niamh couldn't help but smile as he barked at the pigeons which landed both on the wall, and around the square, causing them to take off at once.

"Auva," Niamh called, taking a seat on the small wall of the fountain, near a small brown-haired girl and her mother. She smiled at the little girl as Auva padded his way back to her. The girl returned the smile and petted Auva's head as he sat down at her feet, panting hard.

Looking up at Niamh, the girl spoke "What's his name?"

"Auva." Niamh answered

"That's a funny name," the little girl giggled.

Her mother, who was on the phone, looked around to see who her daughter was talking too, smiled and went back to her phone conversation.

Niamh nodded, "Yeah, it is" she agreed "Do you know what it means?"

The girl shook her head.

"It's Arabic." Niamh answered "It means '_The Barker'_"

"Cool."

The Commander smiled. "I'm Niamh."

"Annabella," the little girl answered "but everyone calls me Anna."

"Nice to meet you, Anna"

Anna nodded and flashed a small, brilliant smile. "I like you."

"I like you too." Niamh replied it was always a surprise to her how people of this century could be so trusting after meeting someone for the first time. It was cute, but also dangerous at the same time. Especially for someone as young as Annabella.

Hearing her phone chime, Niamh removed it from the inside pocket of her jacket and checked the caller ID. _Unknown number_ flashed across the screen. "Listen, Anna, I got to take a call. Do you mind watching Auva, for me?"

Anna looked delighted and held the leash Niamh was holding out to her tightly in her hand.

Niamh smiled, got to her feet and walked a few paces away; she put the phone to her ear and waited for the caller to speak.

_"You're late."_ said a familiar voice.

Niamh sighed inwardly, slightly relieved, but also slightly nervous. "I thought we agreed that once we were situated there would be limited contact."

There was a pause. _"We did. But this is important."_

"What is?" Niamh asked, glancing over her shoulder at Anna. The little girl looked up, smiled and waved. Niamh returned the gesture.

_"Jayden Azrael is off the radar. We can't find him anywhere."_

Niamh felt her breathing stop. As unwanted memories rose within her being.

_**"Come on, Mason. I can give you so much more than Anderson" Jayden Azrael asked, as he slid up beside Niamh at the base. He was wearing his usual cocky smile, and was practically undressing her with his eyes. "Why do you waste your time with him, no matter what you do, join the Military. Become an assassin. He's not going to notice you. He's too focused on his job and making his father proud."**_

_**Niamh glared at him and toyed with the knife in her hands "I trust him." she answered "And it's not about him noticing me. It's about doing the job we were sent to do, I could care less about him noticing me or not."**_

_**Azrael smirked as he run his fingertips lightly up and down her arm. Niamh never wavered from glaring at him. "Keep telling yourself that darling," he drawled, leaning in to whisper in her ear "But we all know you're crazy about him."**_

_**"Get away from her, Azrael!" Matt snapped, as he appeared in the doorway to the de-briefing room. He was panting slightly, and he was looking furious at the scene before him.**_

_**Azrael stepped back away from the untrained Commander "Not doing anything, Anderson, just chill out."**_

_**"I don't care whether you were doing anything or not," Matt retorted, stepping closer and putting himself between his best friend and worst enemy "Stay away from Niamh. Don't talk to her, don't even look at her. Got it?"**_

_**Azrael smirked at the protective streak Matt Anderson seemed to have whenever new-comer Niamh Mason was involved. But then again he had always seemed to have a protective streak for her, Niamh was at times a shy little girl, with no family, and she thrived to impress Matt like it was the only thing she had to live for in life.**_

_**At times it was sickening to watch, Niamh had the potential to be everything she wanted to be. She had just finished her military training and was now training to become an assassin, she was going to infiltrate the Government and later be appointed to Commander of the ARC in 2011. It was their way of trying to stop the anomalies. The ARC needed some with intensive military training and an assassin was just a little extra credit.**_

_**But he -Azrael- knew that Niamh hoped that if she had this experience behind her then her best friend, Matt, would finally notice her as someone worth getting to know, rather than someone he needed to protect every second of her life.**_

_**That's what pissed him off mostly. Niamh thrived to impress Matt, yet, he was willing to take her for what she was.**_

_**But she didn't want him.**_

_**But he **_**always**_** got what he wanted. And what he wanted...**_

_**...was her.**_

Swallowing her memories and pushing them aside, Niamh returned to her phone conversation "Are Matt and I in danger?" she asked.

"_I'm not sure about Matt. But you might be."_

"What are we doing to find him?"

"_I've had contact with Vice, according to him Azrael was last recorded to be in 1990, where he killed several women all with the same preference."_

Niamh breathed heavily, as she asked "What were the preferences?"

She quickly regretted the question "_Strong. Independent women with the background of Military training. Now if you ask me, it sounds like he is trying to send a message."_

"He is," Niamh answered "To me. I received a package today, haven't opened it yet, but I think it's safe to say we know what's inside."

There was silence on the other end.

"_Niamh, you have to let Matt know. If he knows then he can help you."_

"If Matt knows then that just adds more trouble to what we already have." Niamh responded "I won't put him in danger because Azrael doesn't like the word 'No'"

Niamh heard a light sigh "_Time travel as made your shell hard. But, Niamh now is not the time to be stubborn. I know hunting Azrael is personal for you -"_

"Damn right it's personal!" Niamh snapped, composing herself quickly as a group of passing teenagers turned quickly in her direction. She was cut off from continuing as her second mobile beeped, she checked the ID to see it was a message from Matt. They had another anomaly.

_"Problems?"_

Niamh shook her head "No. I was just thinking...Jess, the new tech I work with she's brilliant with computers, and she could find Azrael in a heartbeat -"

_"No. Absolutely not. Your team does not know about this mission we are undergoing. You are not to involve them in things that do not concern them. Understand?"_

"My parents were killed in 2008. Azrael did that to get to me. This has nothing to do with our mission!" Niamh responded quickly "They can help."

_"How? We don't even know where Azrael is involving them now would be pre-mature, not to mention reckless, we do this our way."_

Niamh sighed heavily "Fine. But even in hiding Azrael can't resist showing off. I'll let Matt know as soon as I can, and I'll keep my team on the down low for now. But I can't make any promises once Matt knows."

_"Okay."_

Glancing back over her shoulder, Niamh found Auva and Anna still playing near the water fountain.

_"We will find him, sweetheart. Don't you worry about a thing, just go be with your team. Trust me."_

Sadly, Niamh sighed "I don't trust anyone anymore." she answered, before shutting off her phone and tossing it into a rubbish bin near-by.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©.<strong>

**A completely new story involving my character Niamh Mason. This story is set during 2011 sometime between S05E04 and S05E06. But it holds no ties or spoilers to 'Primeval: Feels Like Home'.**

**This story actually involves a blast from Matt and Niamh's past, as he returns with a vendetta against the ARC Commander.**

**Will Niamh extract the revenge she wants? Or will she die trying to bring peace to her parents' untimely demise?**

**Let's find out.**

**Chapter written by: **_xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Chapter updated on: **_Friday, September 16, 2011 at 2:26am_


End file.
